Anna
19 in Frozen Fever |home = Arendelle castle |occupation = Princess of Arendelle |allies = Agnarr, Iduna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Hans (formerly) |enemies = Marshmallow, Hans |weapons = Lute, snowballs |animation = Frozen Frozen Fever Olaf's Frozen Adventure |voice = Kristen Bell Livvy Stubenrauch (five-year-old ) Katie Lopez (five-year-old; singing) Agatha Lee Monn (nine-year-old ) |books = A Sister More Like Me Frozen: A Tale of Two Sisters Frozen (Little Golden Book) Frozen: Padded Classic Book Olaf & Sven on Thin Ice More ... }}Anna is the daughter of Agnarr and Iduna, younger sister of Elsa, and princess of Arendelle. She was extremely close with Elsa, but an accident during their childhoods prompted their parents to separate them from each other and the outside world. During the long years that followed, Anna tried repeatedly to spend time with Elsa but to no avail. This isolated existence was made complete by the sudden deaths of Agnarr and Iduna, leaving Anna to truly fend for herself. Despite the tragedies she endured, Anna was still hopeful for the future. When Elsa fled the kingdom due to the exposure of her ice magic, Anna took it upon herself to bring her sister back, regardless of the potential danger. After Anna inadvertently showed Elsa the key to controlling her powers, the rift between the two sisters was at long last healed. She also began a romantic relationship with the ice harvester, Kristoff, who assisted in her journey. History Early life Early childhood Anna was born on the summer solstice to King Agnarr and Queen Iduna of Arendelle, three years after her older sister, Elsa. The two sisters were extremely close, even sharing the same bedroom despite living in a spacious castle. When Anna discovered Elsa could magically produce ice and snow, the two youngsters enthusiastically integrated Elsa's ice magic into their play. Accident One night, five-year-old Anna was unable to sleep due to the northern lights illuminating the sky. She tried to wake Elsa in the interests of playing, but her older sister insisted on sleeping; however, when Anna suggested building a snowman, Elsa agreed and the duo happily set off for the vast Great Hall, where Elsa pleased Anna by transforming the interior into a winter landscape. The sisters wasted no time in building a snowman, whom Elsa lovingly christened Olaf. The two continued to play, skating and sliding down a snowy hill together. 's ice magic, Anna was rendered unconscious.]] However, the play session took a dangerous turn. Anna began to leap from one mound of snow to another while Elsa used her magic to take Anna to greater heights. Completely absorbed in her jumping, Anna did not realize that Elsa was struggling to keep up. When Elsa slipped while Anna was in midair, she desperately fired a beam in an attempt to intercept Anna's fall. The hastily-aimed beam struck Anna in the face, rendering her unconscious and turning a streak of hair white. Concerned for Anna's safety, Elsa called out frantically for her parents while her intensifying fear resulted in the walls of the Great Hall acquiring a coat of ice. Recovery Following a brief struggle to open the frozen doors, Agnarr and Iduna arrived. When Iduna remarked that Anna was ice-cold, Agnarr knew what had to be done and searched through the library. He found a book depicting a troll utilizing healing magic along with a map to the Valley of the Living Rock. Armed with this information, the family immediately rode off to the valley on horses. healed Anna's injury and modified her memories.]] At the valley, the trolls greeted the visitors and were surprised to see that it was the royal family. Among the trolls was the elderly Pabbie, who examined Anna. Though the situation seemed dire, Pabbie remarked that it was fortunate the magic had not struck Anna's heart and that healing her head would be relatively simple. After Agnarr urged Pabbie to do whatever necessary, the elderly troll proceeded to remove Elsa's magic, going so far as to modify Anna's memories of her sister's powers. Once Pabbie had finished, Anna gave a small smile, indicating that she was all right. Pabbie then warned the rest of the family of Elsa's growing powers, commenting that although beautiful, they could become extremely dangerous if not controlled. At this, Agnarr decided that the best course of action was to lock the castle gates, reduce the castle staff, and limit Elsa's contact with people in order to keep her abilities concealed. True to his word, Agnarr had Elsa and her belongings moved to a new room, to Anna's despair. Drifting apart .]] Unaware of the circumstances behind her separation from Elsa, Anna would try for many years to spend some quality time with her sister, though these attempts were in vain. During this time of isolation, Anna tried to occupy herself with other things like playing with dolls or riding her bicycle throughout the castle halls; but in spite of these various activities, Elsa was always on her mind. The sheer size of the castle and its multitude of vacant rooms only served to intensify Anna's loneliness, prompting her to go as far as talk to the numerous pictures decorating the castle interior. Though Anna was separated from Elsa, she still had human contact in the form of her parents. But when Anna was fifteen, Agnarr and Iduna had to depart for a two-week long journey by sea. As Anna bid them farewell, she was unaware that it would be the last time she saw them alive; during the voyage, Agnarr and Iduna's boat was capsized by a monstrous wave, killing them both. Following her parents' funeral, Anna tried one last time to reach out to Elsa, the only family member she had left; however, she was met with silence and was forced to grieve alone. Coronation day Renewed hope , Anna expressed the hope of changing her lonely world.]] Three years after the passing of Agnarr and Iduna, Elsa finally attained the age at which she was ready to embrace the responsibilities of a monarch. In honor of her coronation, the gates to the castle were to remain open for the entire day. Though it was certain to be a busy occasion, eighteen-year-old Anna slept in, awakening only when prompted by Kai. Suddenly reminded of coronation day, Anna jumped out of bed and put on her dress. She then raced out into the hallways, marveling at the sight of open windows and doors. The enormous prospect of the open gates quickly dawned upon Anna, and the princess realized that she finally had a chance to escape her secluded life by meeting someone special. When the gates opened, Anna was the first one to leave the castle grounds and cross the bridge over to the village square. A handsome stranger ' good looks and charm.]] Empowered by the prospect of a new life and oblivious to her surroundings, Anna slammed into a horse and fell into a wooden boat. Just before the boat tipped over into the dock, the horse managed to steady the boat with his hoof. Frustrated, Anna prepared to berate the rider, only to stop upon realizing the stranger was quite handsome and regal. After helping Anna up, the rider introduced himself as "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles". Upon hearing Anna present herself as "Princess Anna of Arendelle", Hans dropped to one knee and bowed as a show of respect. But Hans' horse, Sitron, felt obliged to bow as well and lifted his hoof, causing the boat to tip precariously once again, resulting in Hans falling on top of Anna. Realizing his mistake, Sitron managed to stabilize the boat once more, but this caused Anna to land rather awkwardly on top of Hans. Despite the situation, Anna could not help but feel drawn to Hans, who appeared to feel the same way. However, their meeting was cut short by the ringing of bells heralding the start of Elsa's coronation ceremony, and Anna hastened back to the castle. Inside the castle's chapel, Anna stood beside Elsa while the latter was crowned; when Anna spotted Hans in the crowd, the prince gave her a friendly wave, which she returned. After Elsa grasped the orb and scepter, the bishop ordained her as queen, and Anna watched the crowd rejoice for the new ruler. Reconnecting Following the ceremony, everyone headed into the Great Hall for the post-coronation festivities, where they danced and ate. After Kai introduced them to the guests, Anna and Elsa found themselves standing next to each other once again. The two stole furtive glances at each other until Elsa finally greeted Anna. Taken aback, Anna awkwardly greeted her sister back, and though communication was slow at first, the two slowly began to find comfort in each other's presence. Their reunion was interrupted by Kai, who introduced the two sisters to the Duke of Weselton, who represented Arendelle's closest trading partner and wanted to offer Elsa her first dance as queen. Stating that she did not dance, Elsa suggested that Anna dance with the Duke in her stead. could not always be so lively, Anna sadly turned away from her sister.]] On the dance floor, amidst his eccentric choice of dance maneuvers, the Duke tried to pry about Arendelle's secrets, wondering why its gates had been closed for so long. However, Anna did not know this information herself and was unable to answer the Duke's question. Unperturbed, the Duke continued his unorthodox dancing, stepping repeatedly on Anna's feet. With sore feet, Anna retreated back to Elsa, and the two briefly poked fun at the Duke's behavior. Emboldened, Anna remarked that she wished the castle could always be this vibrant. Though she agreed with Anna, Elsa caught herself and declared that it was not possible. When Anna asked why, Elsa interrupted by bluntly saying "it just can't". Crestfallen, Anna turned away from Elsa only to be accidentally sent flying off her feet by a guest. Before Anna fell, she was intercepted by Hans, and the two began to dance. Bonding with Hans .]] After their dance, Anna and Hans spent some time alone together, and they began to realize they had a lot in common. Hans revealed he was the youngest of thirteen children and that three of his brothers pretended he was invisible for two years. Anna sympathized with Hans, stating that she and Elsa were once extremely close, but for seemingly no reason, Elsa shut her out. After Hans stated that he would never do the same, Anna was certain she had finally found someone to connect to, believing that the pain of her lonely past could be forgotten. Hans appeared to feel the same way, as he suddenly knelt and proposed to Anna, to which she said "yes". Their spirits high, the couple returned to the Great Hall, where they hoped to attain Elsa's blessing. Elsa's secret Anna found Elsa and formally presented Hans to the queen, who gave a respectful yet reserved nod of acknowledgment. Having forgotten their previous exchange, Anna excitedly told Elsa of her plan to marry Hans. Shocked at this announcement and what it would entail, Elsa asserted that there would be no marriage and requested to speak with Anna alone. However, Anna would have none of this and adamantly told Elsa that if she had an objection, she should address both of them. Relenting, Elsa told Anna that she could not marry a man she had just met. At this, Anna stated it was possible if it was "true love". After Elsa questioned her knowledge of love, Anna retorted that all Elsa knew was how to "shut people out". Before the conversation devolved further, Elsa stated once more that she would not bless the marriage. She turned to leave, informing a nearby guard that the day was done and that the gates were to be closed. Realizing that she would be forced to wallow in loneliness once more, Anna reached for her sister and accidentally removed her glove, sending Elsa into a brief panic. Oblivious to Elsa's reaction, Anna pleaded with her sister, saying that she could not stand living in isolation anymore. Though it pained her to say it, Elsa responded by suggesting that Anna leave the castle. Hurt and outraged by this statement, Anna confronted Elsa, wanting to know what she had done to deserve this treatment. Though Elsa insisted Anna remain quiet, Anna refused to relent and asked what it was that Elsa feared. Losing patience, Elsa angrily turned to Anna and, with a frustrated gesture of her hand, sent a multitude of ice spikes erupting across the floor. Her anger dissipating, Anna suddenly looked upon Elsa with concern and realized that her sister was greatly burdened by her abilities. Horrified at having nearly harmed the guests, Elsa decided to flee Arendelle. Despite Anna's protests, Elsa ran across the fjord, freezing it entirely and unintentionally casting a spell of winter weather over the entire kingdom. As the citizens and guests worried over the sudden change in weather, the Duke of Weselton fell into hysterics, saying Arendelle was "cursed" and that Elsa was a "monster". Feeling the whole situation to be her fault, Anna insisted that Elsa was simply scared and volunteered to bring the queen back. Though Hans said that such an undertaking would be too dangerous, Anna dismissed his concerns and told him to remain in Arendelle to oversee the kingdom in her absence. Anna then mounted her horse, and after assuring Hans that Elsa would never hurt her, she galloped off to search for her sister. The search for Elsa Lost in the wilderness After riding throughout the night, Anna found herself in the forest, where she struggled to traverse the deep snow and called out for Elsa. When Anna's horse was startled by falling snow, it fled the forest and back to Arendelle, despite Anna's cries for it to return. Though she was alone, Anna faithfully pressed on into nightfall. Cold from traveling for hours by foot, Anna was grateful to see smoke rising in the distance and paused to stare at the sight in relief; however, she slipped down the hillside and fell into a stream, freezing her dress solid. But at this point, the source of the smoke was not far off, and Anna shuffled over into Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. The store owner, Oaken enthusiastically greeted her and after Anna requested some winter attire, he gestured to the poorly-stocked winter department. Meeting Kristoff 's expertise, Anna attempted to enlist the ice harvester, doing her best to appear authoritative.]] As she brought a winter dress and a pair of boots over, Anna tried to question Oaken about Elsa's whereabouts, at which the store owner remarked that only Anna was crazy enough to be out in the current weather. The trading post door suddenly swung open and Anna found herself face to face with an ice harvester, Kristoff. All business, Kristoff barely gave Anna a second glance, interested only in obtaining supplies. When Oaken inquired about the source of the stormy weather, Kristoff stated that it was coming from the North Mountain. Realizing Elsa could have fled to the North Mountain''Frozen: Padded Classic Book'', page 24., Anna asked Kristoff if the events at the mountain seemed "magical" to test her theory. Frustrated with his lack of funds to purchase supplies, Kristoff brusquely confirmed Anna's suspicions while simultaneously insulting Oaken for his exorbitant prices. Angered, the store owner violently expelled Kristoff from the premises, much to Anna's shock. Knowing Kristoff's expertise could help, Anna quickly formulated a plan to recruit the mountain man to her cause. Anna found Kristoff in a nearby barn with his reindeer, Sven. Trying her luck, Anna requested that Kristoff guide her to the North Mountain. After Kristoff stated he did not "take people places", Anna threw a sack containing winter supplies at the ice harvester. Realizing Anna was setting up a business arrangement, Kristoff stated that they would leave in the morning and added that she forgot Sven's carrots. Still not satisfied, Anna clumsily threw a bag of carrots at Kristoff, hitting him in the face. With all the authority she could muster, Anna proclaimed that they were to depart that instant. Chased by wolves The trio set off for the North Mountain that night, utilizing Kristoff's sled. Wanting to attempt a conversation, Kristoff asked Anna about the circumstances behind Elsa's winter spell. Anna guiltily admitted fault and described how Elsa refused to bless her marriage to Hans, adding that she had only just met him that day. Despite Anna's attempts to go into more detail, Kristoff remained fixated on the fact Anna intended to marry a complete stranger and openly questioned her judgment. Though Kristoff continually exposed gaps in Anna's knowledge of Hans, the princess insisted that it was true love. ride, Anna and Kristoff realized they were being pursued.]] Amidst their discussion, Kristoff interrupted and had Sven stop, alarmed about something. Kristoff silenced Anna while he gazed into the darkness, noticing the eyes of many wolves. Realizing the danger, Kristoff urged Sven to run and prepared himself to fend off the predators. Worrying Kristoff would be overwhelmed, Anna grabbed the ice harvester's lute and brought down upon a wolf. Pleasantly surprised, Kristoff failed to notice another wolf and was pulled off the sled, barely managing to grab hold of a rope attached to the sled. Thinking fast, Anna set a bundle ablaze and hurled it at the wolves that had started to assault the helpless Kristoff. Anna helped Kristoff back onto the sled, but the two had no time to catch their breaths, for they realized Sven was rapidly approaching a massive gorge. Acting quickly, Kristoff grabbed Anna and threw her onto Sven's back, telling the reindeer to jump. The ice harvester then cut the rope binding Sven to the sled and launched himself from the sled in midair and just managed to clear the gap. Unable to get a good grip, Kristoff began to slip down the cliff-side, but Anna threw down a hatchet tied to a rope, and with Sven's help, she pulled Kristoff to safety. Glancing at the burning wreckage of the sled, Anna assured Kristoff that she would compensate him for his loss and stated that she understood if he no longer wanted to accompany her. Though he had an internal struggle on how to proceed, Kristoff ultimately decided to journey onward, much to Anna's excitement. Strange encounter The trio traveled by foot through the night. By the next day, they had reached a vantage point from which Arendelle was visible and both Anna and Kristoff looked upon the frozen kingdom with concern. However, Anna steadfastly stated that Elsa would be able to thaw it, though Kristoff expressed his doubts. as she, Kristoff, and Sven were passing through a frozen forest.]] Eventually Anna, Kristoff, and Sven came across a frozen forest and were enthralled by the beauty of the ice crystals. The majesty of the forest made Anna even more eager to find her sister and learn more about the amazing power that she possessed.Frozen: Padded Classic Book, page 31. But suddenly, a nearby voice disturbed the relative silence of the forest. Anna and Kristoff both looked for the source of the rambling and were shocked to encounter a sentient snowman. Instinctively reacting to the strange sight, Anna cried out and kicked the snowman's head, separating it from his body and sending it into Kristoff's arms. Remarking that the snowman was "creepy", Kristoff tossed the head at Anna, only for her to send it right back; the snowman's head briefly exchanged hands in this manner until Anna threw the head back at the snowman's body, though it landed upside down. Sympathetic to the snowman's predicament, Anna knelt down and helped him adjust his head. Her initial shock subsiding, Anna presented the snowman with a carrot nose; delighted to be complete, the snowman happily introduced himself as Olaf, and though it took her a moment to place it, Anna recognized the name of the snowman she and Elsa had built together when they were children. After receiving confirmation from Olaf that Elsa had indeed resurrected him, Anna asked Olaf to lead them to Elsa to bring back summer. Surprisingly, Olaf reacted joyfully to the thought of warm weather and boisterously led them onward to Elsa. Frozen heart The ice palace Led by Olaf, the group progressed quickly, but after some time, they were halted by a steep mountain face. Though Kristoff remarked the danger in scaling the cliff, Anna immediately started climbing, with the goal of seeing Elsa. But lacking proper climbing skills, Anna found herself stuck, her progress measured in mere feet. As Kristoff readied to help Anna down, Olaf alerted the group that he had found a staircase that would lead them exactly where they wanted to go. Elated by the news, Anna released her grip, falling abruptly, yet safely, into Kristoff's arms. After commenting that her descent was somewhat of "a crazy trust exercise", Anna bounded off after Olaf. .]] Finally catching sight of Elsa's ice palace, Anna and Kristoff were overtaken by the enormous frozen marvel and began to traverse the ice steps leading to the palace doors. Unable to find traction, Sven was forced to stay behind while the others proceeded. Anna stared at the doors with trepidation, recalling her past experience with Elsa. However, she finally summoned her courage and knocked; to her surprise, the doors yielded. Remembering Elsa's reaction after meeting Hans, Anna suggested that Kristoff and Olaf remain outside, to which they grudgingly agreed. Entering the ice palace, Anna wasted no time calling out for Elsa whilst admiring the palace interior and trying her best to maintain balance on the icy floor. Responding to Anna's presence, Elsa stood at the top of a staircase, sporting a new hairstyle and a dress made of ice while smiling radiantly at her younger sister. Awed by Elsa's new appearance, Anna complimented her sister and expressed her appreciation of the ice palace. But as Anna moved forward, intending to ascend the staircase to reach her, Elsa began to slowly back away, the memory of hurting Anna still fresh in her mind. Though Anna told her to return to Arendelle, Elsa insisted that her place was away from the kingdom, free to be who she was without putting anyone at risk. Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Olaf chose that moment to enter the ice palace and introduce himself to his creator. After Elsa's surprise at seeing the animate snowman, the ever-optimistic Anna tried once again to convince Elsa to return, this time by reminding Elsa of their close relationship. Though this initially seemed to get through to Elsa, her fleeting smile was eventually replaced by a look of pain, and she firmly stated that they could not be together before turning away. Having come too far to turn back, Anna pursued her sister up the staircase; finally understanding Elsa for who she was, Anna assured Elsa that they could make things right. .]] However, Elsa refused to listen; she insisted Anna return home once more and accepted her self-imposed exile as necessary. Changing tactics, Anna informed Elsa of how she had cast an eternal winter over Arendelle and that she had to return to restore summer. As Elsa panicked at this revelation, her powers began to swirl out of control, despite Anna's attempts reassure her. Elsa's fear continued to intensify and eventually manifested as an icy blast that struck Anna in the heart; the pain of the impact sent Anna to her knees. Escaping Marshmallow Having finally entered the castle, Kristoff saw Anna kneeling and rushed over to help her get up. Determined to hide the pain, Anna expressed that she was fine. Frightened at the increased possibility of hurting someone, Elsa demanded everyone leave, but Anna remained resolute, refusing to leave without her. Desperate, Elsa saw no other alternative but to build a snow behemoth to forcefully expel Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf from the palace. After tossing Anna and Kristoff, the giant snowman took particular care in separating Olaf into his constituent parts and threw the pieces at the princess and ice harvester. Incensed at seeing Olaf handled in such a rough manner, Anna turned back to Elsa's guard and prepared to confront him. Not wishing to agitate the creature, Kristoff warned Anna to let the snowman be. Feigning calm, Anna slowly turned away but suddenly retaliated by throwing a snowball. Though the snowball had no visible effect, the snowman was enraged and roared, causing ice spikes to erupt from his joints. , she and Kristoff desperately tried to outrun him.]] Realizing the danger, Olaf volunteered to distract the snow monster to provide Anna and Kristoff enough time to escape. The duo slid down a steep slope, but Elsa's snow monster managed to keep pace. In an attempt to deter the creature, Anna grabbed the branch of a sagging tree, causing the tree to snap upright and knock their assailant back. But Anna and Kristoff had little time to celebrate, for they found themselves trapped at edge of a cliff. Kristoff prepared the two of them for descent by tying a rope and making a snow anchor. However, Elsa's guard was beginning to catch up once again and threw a tree to herald his approach. Impulsively, Anna jumped from the cliff, pulling Kristoff over the edge with her. At that moment, Olaf reappeared, believing that they had finally escaped "Marshmallow". In reality, Marshmallow was behind Olaf and approached Kristoff's snow anchor, despite the smaller snowman's attempts to stop him. After flicking Olaf from his leg, Marshmallow began to pull on the rope, smashing Kristoff's head into the cliff in the process, to Anna's dismay. After he brought the pair to eye-level, Marshmallow bellowed at them, telling them not to return. Acquiescing to the demand, Anna grabbed Kristoff's knife and cut the rope, enabling the duo to fall from Marshmallow's clutches, landing in the soft snow two hundred feet below. Safe at last, Anna turned to her companions; though Kristoff was buried in snow, he soon emerged and helped Olaf reassemble his body. Sven also managed to find the group, much to Olaf's delight. Still trapped in snow herself, Anna struggled to get free until Kristoff promptly lifted her out. Grateful for the assistance, Anna inquired Kristoff about his head, though the ice harvester brushed it off as if it were nothing. After an increasingly awkward silence, Kristoff asked Anna how to proceed. Suddenly realizing that her mission was a failure, Anna worriedly rambled about the winter weather remaining and how it would continue to have an adverse effect on Kristoff's ice business. Kristoff reassured Anna by telling her not to worry herself with his affairs. He then exclaimed that she should worry about her hair, as it was slowly turning white; Kristoff concluded it to be a negative side effect of Elsa's magic. Though the situation seemed dire, the ice harvester assured Anna that his friends would be able to help. The love experts As the group neared the Valley of the Living Rock, Anna's curse began to intensify, causing her to shiver. Concerned, Kristoff brought Anna over to a steam vent to warm her up. After the brief respite, the two pressed forward, and Kristoff revealed that his friends were more like family, having taken him in when he was just a child with Sven. However, grateful as he was, Kristoff worried about making a good impression and warned Anna that his family could be "inappropriate", "loud", "stubborn", and "overbearing". Sensing his nervousness, Anna cut Kristoff off and reassured him by saying that his family sounded wonderful. and the other trolls tried to make Anna realize her feelings for Kristoff.]] His mind at ease, Kristoff then motioned around and introduced his family – rocks. As Kristoff proceeded to talk to the "rocks", Anna stood aghast while Olaf began to question Kristoff's sanity. Proclaiming his love for Anna, Olaf discreetly told Anna to run while he distracted Kristoff and Sven. As Anna began to walk away, Kristoff beckoned for her to stay, and the rocks suddenly began to roll towards him, revealing themselves to be trolls. Anna watched as a female troll, Bulda, delightedly announced that Kristoff was home, prompting the other trolls to cheer wildly. When the trolls finally noticed the princess, they erupted into more cheers, under the belief Kristoff had brought a girlfriend. Though Anna and Kristoff told them they were mistaken, the trolls tried to get the pair to realize their feelings for one another and even set up a troll wedding ceremony. But before the ceremony was completed, Anna collapsed, falling into Kristoff's arms and shivering from the effects of her curse. At this, Pabbie revealed himself, stating that there was "strange magic" present. Looking into Anna's eyes, Pabbie gravely informed the princess that, unless removed, the ice in her heart would cause her to freeze into solid ice, forever. Worried, but still hopeful, Kristoff asked Pabbie if he could remove it. However, Pabbie sadly stated that "only an act of true love" could thaw a frozen heart. After Bulda suggested a "true love's kiss", Anna shivered again, and more of her hair began to turn white. Realizing the urgency of the situation, Kristoff stated that they had to get to Hans. Carrying Anna, Kristoff swiftly mounted his reindeer and told Olaf to climb on as Sven began galloping off to Arendelle. Return to Arendelle , hoping Hans could save her.]] By morning, Sven approached the outskirts of Arendelle. While Sven charged through the snowy landscape, Anna continued to shiver and weaken in Kristoff's arms; trying his best to delay the curse, Kristoff gave Anna his hat and urged Sven to go faster. As they neared the castle, Kristoff realized Olaf would be a strange sight and told him to keep out of view. Finally arriving at the castle gates, Kristoff prepared to bring Anna inside. Despite her condition, Anna was still concerned about Kristoff, wondering if he would be okay; at this, Kristoff insisted that she not worry about his affairs. The gates opened, and Kai, Gerda, and a handmaid rushed out to assist Anna. Before they brought the princess inside, Kristoff told them to get her warm and to find Hans immediately. Just before the gates closed, Kristoff implored Kai to ensure Anna's safety. Kai and Gerda escorted Anna inside the library, where Hans was gathered with the Duke of Weselton and dignitaries; upon seeing the princess, Hans immediately rushed over to help her. As Anna fell into his arms, Hans remarked at how cold she was, to which she desperately replied that he had to kiss her. Deciding to give the couple some privacy, Kai, Gerda, the Duke, and the dignitaries decided to leave the premises. Revelations The truth of Hans Alone with Hans, Anna explained that she had been struck by Elsa's magic, elaborating that the magic had froze her heart and could only be remedied by an act of true love. Understanding this to mean "a true love's kiss", Hans took Anna's chin and, smiling tenderly, prepared to kiss her. However, he came to a sudden stop and grinned malevolently, saying, "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." Pleased with the turn of events, Hans proceeded to shut the curtains and extinguish the candles while explaining his motivations to a perplexed Anna. He revealed that as thirteenth in line, he was never going to inherit anything from his own kingdom and that he needed to marry into the throne elsewhere. Hans noted that as the heir, Elsa would have been the preferable bride, but since no one ever made progress with her, and Anna was so willing to marry him, he formulated a plan to marry Anna and then kill Elsa. At this point, Hans poured water into the fireplace, putting out the flames and causing the library's temperature to drop. Hans continued to explain that with her flight, Elsa "doomed herself". He then gloatingly informed Anna that he would kill Elsa to restore summer, assuming the throne as Arendelle's savior. With horror, Anna realized Hans had never loved her and was intent on leaving her to die to further his own agenda. Though weakened from the curse and the cold atmosphere of the library, Anna resolutely told Hans that he would prove no match for her sister. But Hans merely mocked Anna, stating that it was she who was no match for Elsa; utterly confident in his plans for usurpation, Hans turned to exit the library, leaving Anna to perish inside. Anna stumbled to the locked door and struggled with the door handle but to no avail. As she collapsed, Anna hoarsely begged for help, and her hair turned completely white. The nature of love After Hans left, a blizzard began overtaking the castle, plunging temperatures even lower, and Anna noticed the library ceiling was being coated in ice. The handle of the library door suddenly jiggled, but all Anna could muster was a barely audible whisper for help. Following some more jiggling, the door finally swung open and Olaf waddled in, his happiness fading into concern upon seeing Anna lying on the floor. Acting fast, Olaf quickly started the fire anew; horrified, Anna warned Olaf to get away, but fixated on keeping the princess warm, Olaf disregarded the warning and brought her close to the fireplace. Feeling that Anna was safe for the moment, Olaf asked about Hans and his kiss. Anna sadly replied that she was wrong about Hans and that what they had was not true love. At this, Olaf was disheartened, and Anna implored him once more to get away from the fire, lest he melt. However, Olaf was adamant about staying until they found a way to save her. Utterly defeated, Anna stated that she did not even know what love was. Still optimistic, Olaf encouraged Anna, reassuring her that he knew: "Love is ... putting someone else's needs before yours." Upon Olaf's usage of Kristoff to demonstrate his point, Anna slowly realized that the ice harvester loved her. Suddenly, the winds from the storm caused a window to burst open; as he went to shut it, Olaf gleefully noticed that Kristoff was rushing back to Arendelle. Filled with new determination, Anna asked Olaf to help her up, hoping to reunite with the ice harvester. As the snowman helped Anna to her feet, the blizzard's strength began to intensify, and ice spikes started to form in the castle, threatening to trap the pair within. The duo managed to escape from a window, but upon reaching the frozen fjord, Olaf was blown away by the winds, leaving Anna to traverse the icy landscape alone. An act of true love In the whiteout, Anna was blinded and had to resort to calling out desperately for Kristoff. Her hands began to frost over to an icy blue, and though Anna determinedly stumbled onward, she realized that time was running out. Anna was unaware of it, but her voice managed to reach the ice harvester, who struggled to locate its source. Suddenly, the storm came to a halt, and Anna's path to Kristoff became clear. Wasting no time, Kristoff hurried forward, and Anna did her best to push on towards him. But the sound of a sword being drawn from a scabbard pierced the silence, capturing Anna's attention. She turned to see Hans, readying to strike down her fallen sister. Giving Kristoff a final, longing look, Anna put the last reserves of her strength into rushing to Elsa's aid. As Hans' sword came down to strike Elsa, Anna managed to intercept the blow just as she froze into solid ice; the resulting impact shattered the sword into many pieces and knocked Hans off his feet. Taking notice of her sister's frozen form, Elsa rose to her feet and despairingly clutched Anna's face before embracing her and sobbing. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf all somberly observed Elsa's mourning from afar. On the castle walls, the gathered dignitaries and citizens silently bowed their heads, acknowledging Anna's sacrifice. Though all seemed lost, Anna's form began to thaw, and the princess emerged from her comatose state alive and well. Upon discovering Anna was alive, Elsa embraced her sister, touched by Anna's sacrifice. When Anna told Elsa she loved her, Olaf suddenly understood what had happened, excitedly exclaiming that Anna's sacrifice was an act of true love and that it had thawed her frozen heart. The Great Thaw Elsa took a moment to process Olaf's statement and realized that "love will thaw". With newfound confidence, Elsa looked to Anna and then lifted her arms, causing ice and snow to rise into the air. Gathering the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, Elsa waved her hands and the snowflake dissipated, resulting in a clear summer sky. Happy, Elsa turned to Anna, who expressed that she always knew Elsa would be able to thaw Arendelle. Anna then worriedly noticed that Olaf had begun to melt in the summer heat, but Elsa acted quickly, bestowing Olaf with a personal flurry to keep him cool. The peaceful and happy atmosphere was interrupted by Hans awakening and getting to his feet. Angry at Hans' actions, Kristoff went to confront the prince but was stopped by Anna, who calmly walked over herself. Surprised to see Anna alive, Hans remarked that Elsa had froze her heart; in retaliation, Anna mocked Hans, saying that the only frozen heart present was his. She then punched Hans in the face, knocking him into the waters of the fjord below. Satisfied, Anna turned once more to Elsa and happily embraced her. Over Anna's shoulder, Kristoff met her eyes and she smiled brightly in return. With Arendelle at peace, Hans and the Duke of Weselton were expelled from the kingdom. On the docks, Anna excitedly rushed to show Kristoff his new sled, and though he was initially reluctant to accept the gift, Kristoff accepted after Anna informed him that the queen had named him the official "Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer". When asked if he liked the gift, Kristoff swept Anna off her feet and said he loved it, accidentally slipping that he could kiss her. Embarrassed at this comment, Kristoff nervously stammered until Anna kissed him on cheek; emboldened, Kristoff affectionately kissed her back, signifying the start of their romantic relationship. to Arendelle, Anna and Elsa were reunited at long last.]] Later, the gates to the castle were opened, and the whole village made its way inside the castle courtyard, where Elsa created an ice rink. Looking to her sister, Anna commented on how she liked the open gates, and Elsa assured her that they were "never closing them again". She then bestowed upon Anna a pair of literal ice skates, which Anna referred to as "beautiful". Though Anna claimed she did not skate, Elsa enthusiastically pulled her sister along, and with Olaf's help, she coached Anna. Enjoying the summer day with Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, and the villagers, the two sisters happily skated along, the rift between them healed at long last. Christmas .]] For their first Christmas together in thirteen years, Anna and Elsa prepared a surprise party for the kingdom. Anna went into the dining hall and admired the setup; she tried to take some kransekake from the feast, only for Olaf to burst from it. Anna told him that he couldn't reveal the surprise just yet. Anna expressed excitement at Arendelle's first Christmas in forever, and went out into the courtyard with Elsa and Olaf to greet the citizens. After the Yule bell had been presented by Kristoff and Sven, she rang it with Elsa and Olaf. After Elsa declared the holidays to have begun, Anna told Olaf he could now share the surprise. However, everyone started to leave the courtyard, leading Anna to enquire as to why everyone was leaving so soon. All the people she spoke to replied that they had to go and prepare their family traditions. This left Anna and Elsa feeling slightly uncertain, but Kristoff assured the sisters that they didn't need a big party, and explained his tradition to them through a ballad. Anna was receptive to the tradition, but hesitant at Kristoff's offer of his traditional stew. Anna, Elsa and Olaf then returned to the dining hall. When Olaf asked what their family tradition was, Anna asked Elsa if she could remember any from their childhood. When Elsa only remembered ringing the Yule bell, Anna pointed out that was for the kingdom; Elsa apologised, saying that it was her fault they did not have a tradition. She left the hall, closing the door behind her. Anna tried to follow her but instead let out a sigh, and walked away. Anna was in an attic space above her bedroom where Elsa found her looking for traditions; in her search, she found possessions from her childhood in her old trunk. The sisters then looked in Elsa's chest, which was mainly filled with gloves. Anna also found a beloved childhood toy, before Elsa set eyes on a box, and the possible solution to their woe. She showed Anna the contents of the box, at which she gasped. Anna was on hand to interpret Sven's message that Olaf was lost in the forest; she, Elsa and Kristoff then gathered a search party, and travelled into the forest to find him. After some searching, Anna and Elsa found him covered in snow by a tree. He explained that he went looking for traditions for them, but ultimately failed. Anna and Elsa then explained to him that he was their tradition; during their years apart, Anna had made gifts for Elsa, the theme always being Olaf. He was what kept them connected during their years apart, and was what reminded them that they still loved each other. Anna, and the party, made their way back towards Arendelle. On the way, they stopped on a frozen lake. Elsa created a table from ice where food was laid down. She also took Anna with her towards the centre of the lake, where she generated a large Christmas tree. Anna removed a figurine of Olaf from the box of gifts, which Elsa froze inside a star, and had Olaf place on top of the tree. Anna and her family then stood in admiration at the spectacle. Nineteenth birthday On the day of her nineteenth birthday, Anna was roused by Elsa, who had worked hard to create the perfect birthday experience. After putting on a new dress, Anna noticed that Elsa was sneezing and worried that she was sick. Elsa, however, dismissed Anna's concerns and proceeded to spruce up both of their dresses and told her sister to follow a red string that would lead to presents scattered throughout the castle and Arendelle. After riding a bike through the castle's halls and down a spiral staircase, Anna and Elsa clambered out of a window to head into the village. As she picked up more presents, Anna grew increasingly concerned about Elsa's state. In the village square, Anna encountered a group of children, who sang a song for her, and Oaken, who offered Elsa a cold remedy. Though her sister refused the offer, Anna sensed that the medicine would be needed and took it. Anna's fears were confirmed when she had to intervene to save Elsa from falling off the clock tower. Informing her sister that the rest of the celebration would have to be postponed, Anna got Elsa to admit that she had a cold. As the sisters walked back to the castle, Elsa apologized for ruining what was meant to be a perfect birthday, to which Anna assured Elsa that nothing had been ruined and told her to rest in bed. When the gates opened, Anna beheld her surprise party and was impressed with how Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, a few of Arendelle's citizens, and a large group of miniature snowmen called Snowgies worked together to present the cake. After Elsa went to blow the birthday bukkehorn, Anna turned her focus back to her sister and helped her to bed. With Elsa in bed, Anna gave her some warm soup and told her that the chance to take care of her was the best birthday present she could ever ask for. Personality Anna is a high-spirited individual who regards the world with an almost naive optimism. As a child, Anna was especially vibrant and active; she would run through the castle halls, sliding along the floors and bouncing on various pieces of furniture. Extremely extroverted, Anna constantly craves the company of others and is always quick to make new connections, regardless of social standing or even species. However, for many years, Anna bore a great deal of pain stemming from her lonely past. At a young age, Anna was forced to live a secluded life within the castle walls. She tried to make the best of the situation and maintain her cherished relationship with Elsa, but she always found herself ignored. When her parents perished in a voyage at sea, Anna had no one else to turn to for companionship. More than anything, Anna wished to set things right with her sister, but after constant neglect, she began to seek other ways to fill the void left by Elsa, choosing to pursue a flawed and idealized perception of romance. Upon meeting Hans, Anna was quick to bond with the handsome prince, and after sympathizing with his similar sibling experiences, she agreed to his marriage proposal. But when circumstances resulted in the exposure of Elsa's powers, Anna could not help but try once more to reconnect with her sister, demonstrating a remarkable amount of faith. Nevertheless, during her journey to restore summer, Anna found her faithful attitude continually tested. Though Anna firmly believed her sister would never hurt her, Elsa inadvertently froze her heart, placing her in mortal danger. And when she desperately needed Hans to kiss her to thaw her frozen heart, Anna was devastated when the prince revealed that he had used her all along in an attempt to seize the throne; left in the freezing library, Anna was doomed to die thinking no one loved her. But with Olaf's timely intervention, Anna was taught the true meaning of love, and with renewed faith, she ventured out into the storm to meet Kristoff. Fiercely loyal to those she cares about, Anna never hesitates to support those close to her; when the Duke of Weselton called Elsa a "monster", Anna was quick to defend her sister, saying Elsa was simply scared and did not mean to freeze the summer. And after Olaf was mistreated by Marshmallow, Anna immediately confronted the snow monster, despite his being many times her size. Even when her own life was in danger, Anna still considered the welfare of others; as she was slowly succumbing to the effects of Elsa's curse, Anna worried instead about Kristoff and his ice business. And despite needing to stay warm, Anna still warned Olaf to stay away from the fire. After her old perceptions of love were transformed, Anna was solely responsible for her own salvation, as she saved herself from Elsa's curse by selflessly standing between her sister and Hans' sword. No longer fooled by Hans' charming looks, Anna also did not hesitate in delivering her own brand of justice upon the prince for his actions. True to her dynamic personality, Anna is an impulsive, even rash, individual. Though Hans was essentially a complete stranger, Anna not only agreed to marry him, but also entrusted him with the welfare of the entire kingdom in her absence, decisions that would later result in nearly catastrophic consequences. She also embarked on the quest to retrieve her sister without considering the length of her absence or bringing proper supplies. And amidst Elsa's powers swirling dangerously, Anna continued to press forward to encourage her sister without pausing to consider the risks. However, more often than not, her quick thinking proved invaluable; Anna was able to assist Kristoff in defending the sled from wolves with a musical instrument and burning blanket, and she was able to free herself and Kristoff from Marshmallow's clutches by cutting the rope from which they hung. Despite the hardships she endured, at her core, Anna remains a quirky and fun-loving individual. Abilities Though possessing no magical powers like her sister, Anna is still formidable in her own right. She displayed utter fearlessness, challenging Marshmallow despite the fact the creature had easily thrown her out of Elsa's palace. In tandem with her impulsive behavior, Anna is quick on her feet, capable of changing tactics when a situation requires it; as their sled was being overrun by wolves, Anna used Kristoff's lute as a makeshift weapon to assist the ice harvester in defense. Also, despite being focused on escaping a rampaging Marshmallow, Anna quickly made use of a sagging tree, catapulting it upright to temporarily impede the snow monster's progress. Anna also possesses an incredible amount of endurance. When her horse abandoned her, Anna walked for hours through deep snow on her own two feet. She also embarked on her journey to find Elsa equipped with nothing more than her coronation dress and a cloak, demonstrating a fair amount of resilience to the cold. When Elsa struck Anna in the chest with her ice magic, Anna was able to recover fairly quickly, and though the curse continued to intensify, Anna was able to push herself to keep moving, even into a blizzard. Anna is also a good knitter, having told Kristoff that she can make a scarf in less than a day.A Frozen Heart, pages 163 – 164. Relationships Appearances Animation * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Olaf's Frozen Adventure Books * A Sister More Like Me * Frozen: A Tale of Two Sisters * Frozen (Little Golden Book) * Frozen: Padded Classic Book * Olaf & Sven on Thin Ice * Phantoms of Arendelle * A New Reindeer Friend * Anna & Elsa: Sisterhood is the Strongest Magic series ** All Hail the Queen ** Memory and Magic ** A Warm Welcome ** The Great Ice Engine ** The Polar Bear Piper * Anna & Elsa's Winter's End Festival * Across the Sea Trivia * Anna is very fond of chocolate and shares this trait with her elder sister, Elsa. ** Anna is also fond of krumcake.Frozen: The Essential Guide, page 9. She taught Hans how to eat krumcake when they spent time together at Elsa's coronation party.Frozen: Book of the Film, page 40. * Despite being unconscious at the time, Anna had some recollection of her first meeting with the trolls, having told Hans that she dreamt the platinum blonde streak in her hair was the result of being "kissed by a troll". * Though Anna refused to allow Kristoff to tell Olaf that he would melt in heat, she was ultimately the one who revealed this to the snowman. * As a child, Anna had read nearly every book in the library, and a lot of them twice through.Frozen: Stories from Arendelle, page 22. ** Anna also chewed on books when she was a toddler.Frozen: Stories from Arendelle, page 72. * Anna makes an appearance in the fourth season of the ABC show, Once Upon a Time, and is portrayed by Elizabeth Lail. * On her birthday, Anna was roused by her sister in a manner similar to how she woke up Elsa as children. Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Major characters